


暗号

by zumurud0510



Category: Men‘s Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 灵魂互换au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510
Summary: 补档！！！坑！！！
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 4





	暗号

1  
罗伊斯的世界杯之旅在终场哨声下结束了，此刻坐在候机室，他的耳边似乎还回荡着那声刺耳的哨音。

“我去洗手间。”

受不了队里压抑的气氛，罗伊斯起身示意厄齐尔，“一起？”

厄齐尔的困扰看上去更大，他都没听见罗伊斯的问话。

罗伊斯只得自己一个人晃悠过去，他停在自动饮水机附近倒了一杯水，咕咚咕咚喝完后小心地将纸杯立在一旁垃圾已经漫出来的垃圾桶上。

他心里装着心事，没抬头看路，一转身就和某人撞了满怀。

真是见了鬼了。

和他不期而撞的正是俱乐部前队友罗伯特莱万多夫斯基，罗伊斯一想，哦，波兰也回家了，他们在机场相遇不算偶然。

曾经在场上默契无比的两人自从莱万转会拜仁后一直处于非常微妙的关系，罗伊斯承认，是他有些看不开，尽管他在媒体面前说过即使没有莱万多特也能很好的赌气话。

尴尬的氛围在两人之间慢慢逸散开来，罗伊斯坚决不做先开口的那个人。

在莱万即将张口的瞬间，罗伊斯立刻转进了通往厕所的通道。

莱万的“嘿”还没从口中说出，就已经看不见罗伊斯的身影了。

“我靠！”

内敛的波兰人难得碎了一句嘴，只是刚才那人颤着长而翘的金色睫毛揉着额头的样子实在挠得的他心痒痒的。

于是莱万情不自禁地追了上去。

“罗伊斯！”

莱万迈开了步子几下就追上了罗伊斯，一把拽过他细细的胳膊。

“嘿，我又不是你的仇人，打声招呼不会怎么样吧。”

罗伊斯挣开他的束缚，拉开门把手，咬牙切齿地说：“毫无疑问，你！当！然！是！”

莱万想抓住他解释什么，罗伊斯胳膊吃痛，扭过腰就要摔倒，莱万一把捞住他的腰，可惜重心已经下移，脚下又打滑，两个人重重地摔了下去。

“该死！你为什么不抱住我的头！”

罗伊斯的后脑勺磕在坚硬的地砖上，这让他眼冒金星，身上还压着一个比自己重将近二十斤的男人，可想而知的胸闷气短。

意识渐渐开始模糊，身体没来由地往下坠，罗伊斯艰难地想要推开莱万，忽然想到摔倒的时候明明是莱万托着自己在上面的，怎么现在自己被压在了下面，更可恶的是，那个流氓的嘴正贴着自己的！

罗伊斯闭着眼气愤地一把推开莱万，然后飞奔出去，生怕再被那个疯子追到。

他喘着粗气庆幸自己已经离那个诡异的厕所远远的了，候机室这么大，莱万要找自己得花一点时间。

他憋着的尿提醒他要换一个厕所解决生理问题，于是罗伊斯找到了另一个厕所，他拉开裤子拉链，忽然意识到一个问题——我今天是穿着这条裤子吗？

当他把小罗伊斯掏出来的时候更是吃了一惊。

我靠？我兄弟什么时候这么大这么粗了？！

但很快，他把这一切归结于刚才莱万的“偷袭”。

“给我缩回去！”

罗伊斯咒骂着拉上了拉链，走到洗漱台洗手，然后看到对面映出莱万的脸。

“混蛋！你偷看我上厕所啊！”

可是他一张口，对面的“莱万”也张口说着同样的话，罗伊斯不可置信地伸手，“莱万”也朝他伸出了手。

罗伊斯掰了掰脑袋，“莱万”也做了同样的动作，最后他悲剧地发现，那是一面镜子，不存在莱万在自己的对面，也就是说…………

我变成莱万了？？？？

脑海中出现这个想法之后，罗伊斯做的第一件事就是打了左脸一拳，嘴里不停念叨着“这一定是梦！马尔科罗伊斯英俊帅气的脸赶快回来！！回来！”换了半边脸又来了一巴掌，可无论他怎么蹂躏莱万的这张脸，始终不奏效。

他拔腿就要回之前那个厕所找莱万，可是当他站在饮水机边上的时候哪里还有个拐角指示着厕所呢！

“罗伯特！”

罗伊斯停下了脚步，不敢确定背后的人是在喊自己。直到什琴斯尼的手按在了他的肩膀上，什琴斯尼奇怪地看了他一眼，指了指他的脸颊，问：“你的脸怎么了？”

罗伊斯摸了摸微红的脸，忙解释道：“地上有水，不小心滑倒了。”

什琴斯尼没有继续追问，他提醒马上要到登机时间了，莱万不应该一个人继续乱逛了。

罗伊斯心里叫苦不迭，他尚不明白在自己身上发生了什么奇幻的事，就被什琴斯尼拖走了。

此刻，另一边的莱万如坐针毡地坐在全是德国人的候机位上不安地转动着眼珠，企图寻找“自己”的身影。

“马尔科，你怎么了？”

特尔施特根敏锐地发现了假罗伊斯的心不在焉，而莱万甚至不知道眼前喊他名字的是谁，在他眼中，德国人长得都差不多，当然除了可爱的罗伊斯以外。

莱万笑笑没说话，他摸到了口袋中罗伊斯的手机，现在最重要的是和他联系上……

翻遍了罗伊斯的通讯录，莱万都没找到自己的名字。

“……”

正在想到时候看见罗伊斯的时候一定要扒光他的衣服塞到更衣柜泄愤这事才算完，罗伊斯的短信就来了。

——下飞机后和我联系，我要登机了。ps：不准翻我社交软件和相册！

莱万快速回了一句。

——LOL！你也不许看我的！

然而，发完这句后两个人都开始疯狂地翻对方的手机了。

莱万做的第一件是就是打开ins准备让@marcinho11关注@_rl9。但是当打开罗伊斯的ins时，莱万崩溃地发现，罗伊斯常用的居然是个小号！

@mr911最新发布的一则动态就是喀山竞技场的一张全景图，并配字——我们来了！

莱万恶趣味地想发布一则“我们滚了”的动态，不过他现在想用更多的时间研究一下这个账号。

mr911，我可以认为是马尔科罗伯特合体的意思吗？

莱万老脸一红，恨不得把头像换成两人经典R18草地图，老实说，当时他确实对罗伊斯硬了，罗伊斯应该也感受到了，不然回到更衣室后他不会对自己涨红着脸生气。

逐条往下翻，莱万注意到罗伊斯的这个号基本都是和足球无关的个人生活账号，他气愤地发现没有一条是和自己有关的，于是他一怒之下Google了一张自己的帅照，配文——“真想上莱万多夫斯基！[捂脸][嘘][没眼看]”

“噗！”

莱万注意到缩在角落里的厄齐尔突然爆发出一阵诡异的笑，所有人都被他的笑声吸引过去，厄齐尔憋红了脸，暧昧地看着莱万。

“我没事……”

“操！”

莱万又听见托尼克罗斯喷了个脏字，他的眼睛都快要冒火了。

——马尔科，你是疯了吗？！

厄齐尔通过whatsapp和他聊起天来。

莱万发现罗伊斯给厄齐尔名字旁标注了一个小公主的表情。

——怎么了。

厄齐尔把@mr911刚发布的动态截图传了过来。

莱万偷笑，输了一行字。

——嘿，这又怎么了？

——你这个号德国队哪个不知道！你裸奔了！看热闹不嫌事大的穆勒已经截图到了群组里了……

莱万这下才意识到事情的严重性，他慌忙删除了动态，返回whatsapp的塑料德足群组，发现所有人都在里面七嘴八舌地讨论这件事。

【N12】：我相信他是忘记设置为自己可见了。

【ml25】：我纯粹只是想保存莱万美丽的肉体，罗伊斯如果你看见的话千万不能骂我。

【tk88】：哼。

【272】：@马口，你得出来解释一下。

【JD23】：我相信他只是被莱万盗号了。

【m25】：也就是说他和莱万还在联系？他明明说过不抢我男人的！

【L】：？？？你们再说什么？

@L已经被群主踢出该群组。

莱万拼命忍住笑，他想象不到如果罗伊斯知道这事的话会生气成什么样子，幸好他起飞了收不到信号看不到这一出好戏。

【mr11】：我真的被盗号了！你们能装作没看到吗？上飞机前把手机都交给我！

然后德国队在上飞机前手机都被莱万收掉删照片，穆勒心想，得亏我设置了私密相册保存了下来，回了俱乐部一定要给莱万看看。

此刻的罗伊斯全然不知道德国队的回家飞机上发生了什么事，他只想着尽快回到德国和莱万见面把互换身体这件令人匪夷所思的事解决掉！他真怕莱万对他的肉体做些什么不可见人的事。


End file.
